Midnight Sunshine
by Little Miss Heartbreaker
Summary: We were living the American dream. It was a peaceful life that everyone could only of dream they would to have. It was a picture perfect life… or so it seemed. JACOB/BELLA


Midnight Sunshine

By Little Miss Heartbreaker

Chapter 1: The Begins

* * *

><p>Hey there people! ;D How you doing?<p>

So this is my second story. Lol! The other one was a total bust. It was a spur of the moment kinda thing. I lost my interest in that story but I might go back and work on it later_… maybe_. You could go check it out if you want to and tell me what I need to improve? However, I know I want finish this story. I think this story will be about 8-10 chapters or even maybe more but I don't know. ;p

I'm sorry if I spell something wrong and for my bad grammar. Writing was not my forte but hey I had an idea and just had to share. If you could please point it out I won't be mad it'll be a great would help and help me improve as writer.

So I'm going to put this story as M for later chapters. Just to warn you now. There won't be much of M but there will some language, and some limes time to time and a splash of lemon later.

I so totally couldn't figure out this title for the story. It was so hard to choose one. It toke me like 1o min.s. Lol! But I choose this title because I thought it would did while with the story and it sounded cool. ;D What do you think?

Well I hope everyone likes or at least enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think at the end of this chapter! It could be your thoughts on my story or feelings or even just a single word like "Awesome" just give me something. A little output please! Through a dog a bone _'or should I say wolf'_. But please don't flame me. Thank you!

This story will contain some; **OC, OOC**, a little **AU**, maybe some **SLASH** _'oh horror Lol!'_, and even **YOAI** (_man on man action_)'_Kyaa*fangirl faints*' (_) and _if you don't like that, then please turn back now! You were warned so please don't start complaining now!

_**Summary: What if Edward didn't know about Bella's cliff dive and he didn't go to Italy? What if Bella and Jake had that happily ever after? And had a few kids later? This is a story with some twists and turns. Some betrall and bitter sweet defeat. **_

_**Couples partings: **__Jacob/Bella for now and I will change it up a little later so don't you be surprised. It will also contain minor Sam/Emily, and a few others. _

**Declaimer;** I don't own the Twilight saga. A fan girl can always dream. (^-^) So I'd make any money off this. I just do this as a hobby. I'm broke as a joke so don't you sue me for writing fan fiction. All I own would be their OC kids they are all mine and this laptop. :p

_**And now on to the story! Please enjoy and Review! THANK YOU!**_

A/N Author Note

"Jake" Someone Talking

'Jake' Someone Whispering or someone a phone

'_Jake'_ Someone Thoughts

"**Jake"** Someone Shouting or a flashback

* * *

><p><em><strong>Intro<strong>_

We _**were**_ living the American dream. An loving Father, who had a great job and loved it. An kind but stricked Mother. And two lovely children, one girl and one boy, even a little dog. We had great house with a picket fence in a friendly neighborhood that was surrounded with family and friends. It was a peaceful life that everyone could dream they would have. It was a picture perfect life… _or so it seemed_.

**Jacob's POV**

Bella was a shell of her former self after Edward 'The _Blood sucking bastard_' left. She would hardly even leave her room, she barely ate, and didn't get much sleep, even if she did she'd have a night taros. From what Charlie told me. They both were at their limits.

Charlie was just about sick and tier of it. Came over our house and get it off his chest, was complaining about it to my father.

They in the front room, watching some sports on the TV. While, I was sitting in the kitchen having a little snack. _'pff little, more like a whole damn meal, ha'_

"Billy I don't how much more I can take. I'm at my limit. I don't know what to do anymore? I thought it was just maybe a faze and she would get over him leaving in few weeks but it's been _months_ now!"

"Hmm… well I don't what to say?"

"… So you don't either… huh? Well I was thinking… maybe…"

"Yes, Charlie you were thinking?"

"That maybe… Bella should go back to live with my ex-wife, her mother back in Phoenix's"

"**WHAT?" **I jumped out of my chair. "What?" My father and I both said at the same time.

"Well… it was just a thought." I sat back into my chair and tried to calm myself down. "I think if she is far from the place where it happened maybe she would forget all about it. A little change of scenery would help?" Charlie placed his head into his hands in thought.

"Maybe she just needs a distraction?" My dad asked.

"Huh?" Both Charlie and I answered.

"Does she talk with any of her friends anymore? Have any hobbies?"

"No… I don't think she has spoken to her in friends in while? Well I haven't really seen any of her friends around since she hocked up with Edward" '_That leech again it's his entire fault that Bella's like this' _I thought bitterly.

"That would be your problem"

"Huh?"

"And I have a situation to your problem"

My dad then turned in his wheelchair and smiled at me when I had a mouth full with food.

I then swallowed all of it in one gulp and asked. "What?" nervously "Do I have something on my face?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Review Review Review REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<strong>

So what did you think? Should I con't? Tell me what you think what will happen?

Do you; Love/Like/Hate it?

Well thank you for reading! And I hope you will con't to read too!

I hope everyone will have a great day! XD

Until next time people! **TTFN! **

**Please Review!**

THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!


End file.
